tobipediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Albert Einstein
thumb|right|200px|Albert Einstein Albert Einstein (urodzony w 1879, zmarły w 1955). Najwybitniejszy fizyk i matematyk. Laureat Nagrody Nobla w 1921 roku. Biografia Albert Einstein urodził się w 1879 roku w mieście Ulm (Niemcy) w rodzinie żydowskiej. Uczył się w słynnym gimnazjum Leopoldinum. W 1894 z całą rodziną przeniósł się do Włoch. Przez ten czas był bezpaństwowcem. Po odbyciu studiów w Zurychu uzyskał obywatelstwo szwajcarskie i znalazł zatrudnienie w biurze patentowym Oxford Wielka Encyklopedia Świata wydawnictwo Educational Oxford ISBN 83-7325-543-5. W 1905 odkrył szczególną teorię względności. W 1909 roku wykładał fizykę teoretyczną na uniwersytecie w Zurychu. Dwa lata później dostał takie same stanowisko w Pradze. W 1912 roku został profesorem zwyczajnym. W 1913 roku mianowane go profesorem Akademii Pruskiej w Berlinie. W 1916 roku opublikował wyniku swojego badania nad ogólną teorią względności. Nagrodę Noble dostał w 1921 roku za pracę nad fotonową maturą światła. W 1933 do dojściu Hitlera do władzy Albert Einstein wyjechał z Niemiec i zamieszkał w Stanach Zjednoczonych w miejscowości Princeton Encyklopedia dla dociekliwych wydawnictwo Elżbieta Jarmołkiewicz ISBN 83-7117-759-3. Tam został profesorem w Institute for Advancer Study. W czasie II wojny światowej pracował w Wydziale Uzbrojenia Amerykańskiej Marynarki Wojennej. Odkrycia *Albert Einstein stworzył szczególną teorię względności z wzorem E=mc² (1905). *W 1915 roku odkrył ogólną teorię względności. *W 1916 sformułować teorię względności. Cytaty * Cała nasza nauka, w porównaniu z rzeczywistością, jest prymitywna i dziecinna – ale nadal jest to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadamy. * Najgorzej, gdy szkoła ucieka się do takich metod, jak zastraszanie, przemoc czy sztuczny autorytet. Metody te niszczą u uczniów naturalne odruchy, szczerość i wiarę w siebie, czyniąc z nich ludzi uległych. * Nauka w szkołach powinna być prowadzona w taki sposób, aby uczniowie uważali ją za cenny dar, a nie za ciężki obowiązek. * Nawet największa liczba pozytywnych eksperymentów nie dowodzi bezspornie słuszności teorii, ale już pierwszy negatywny staje się jej grobem. * Nie ma najmniejszego powodu by przypuszczać, że uda się kiedykolwiek otrzymać jakiekolwiek praktyczne wykorzystanie energii atomowej. * Nie wierzę w astrologię, bo jestem spod znaku Ryb, a Ryby nie wierzą w astrologię. * Aby ukarać mnie za moją pogardę dla autorytetów, Los sprawił, że sam stałem się autorytetem. * Bo ja wolno myślę. * E = mc^2 * Opis: tzw. wzór Einsteina, gdzie E'' – całkowita energia ciała, ''m – masa spoczynkowa, c'' – prędkość światła w próżni * Gdybym tylko wiedział, powinienem był zostać zegarmistrzem. * Gdy chcesz opisać prawdę, elegancję pozostaw krawcom. * Jak to się dzieje, że nikt mnie nie rozumie, a wszyscy mnie uwielbiają? * Jest to właściwie jakiś cud, że nowoczesny system nauczania nie zadusił mnie do końca świętej ciekawości badawczej. * Jestem głęboko wierzącym ateistą. * Jeżeli teoria względności okaże się prawdziwa to Niemcy nazwą mnie wielkim Niemcem, Szwajcarzy Szwajcarem, a Francuzi wielkim uczonym. Jeżeli natomiast teoria względności okaże się błędna, wtedy Francuzi nazwą mnie Szwajcarem, Szwajcarzy Niemcem, a Niemcy Żydem. * wersja późniejsza: Jeżeli moja teoria względności okaże się słuszna, Niemcy powiedzą, że jestem Niemcem, a Francuzi, że obywatelem świata. Jeśliby miała się okazać błędna, Francja oświadczyłaby, że jestem Niemcem, a Niemcy, że jestem Żydem. * Mając dwadzieścia lat, myślałem tylko o kochaniu. Potem kochałem już tylko myśleć. * Moje doznania mają naturę religijną w tym sensie, iż jestem świadomy, że umysł ludzki jest zbyt ograniczony, by głębiej wniknąć w harmonię Wszechświata, którą nazywamy „prawami natury”. * Moje poglądy bliskie są poglądom Spinozy: podziw dla piękna oraz wiara w logiczną prostotę porządku i harmonii, które w naszej znikomości możemy pojąć jedynie w sposób bardzo niedoskonały. Uważam, że musimy się pogodzić z tą niedoskonałością naszej wiedzy i poznania oraz traktować wartości i powinności moralne jako problemy czysto ludzkie. * Nie jestem bardzo bystry, po prostu długo siedzę nad problemem. * Nie mam żadnych talentów – prócz namiętnej ciekawości. * Inna wersja: Nie mam żadnych specjalnych talentów. Jestem tylko namiętnie ciekawy. * Nie martw się o swoje trudności z matematyką. Zapewniam cię że moje są i tak większe. * Nie osiągnąłem zrozumienia fundamentalnych praw rządzących Wszechświatem dzięki racjonalnemu rozumowi. * Bóg jest wyrafinowany, ale nie jest perfidny. * Chcę wiedzieć, jak Bóg stworzył ten świat. Nie interesuje mnie to czy inne zjawisko. Chcę znać Jego myśli, reszta to szczegóły. * Co naprawdę mnie interesuje, to czy Bóg miał jakikolwiek wybór przy tworzeniu świata. * Czasu nie ma, wszystko co nas otacza to wieczność. Bóg jest wiecznością, więc jest wszechobecny. * Jestem głęboko religijnym niewierzącym.(...) Idea osobowego Boga jest mi raczej obca, a nawet wydaje mi się naiwna. * Jeżeli istnieje w ogóle religia, która może sprostać wymaganiom współczesnej nauki, to jest nią buddyzm. * Nauka bez religii jest kaleką, religia bez nauki jest ślepa. * Nie próbuję wyobrażać sobie Boga; wystarcza mi odczucie potęgi i majestatu przyrody, o tyle, o ile możemy ją poznać za pośrednictwem naszych niedoskonałych zmysłów. * Nie wierzę w nieśmiertelność i uważam moralność za sprawę czysto ludzką, bez konieczności odwoływania się do jakiegokolwiek nadprzyrodzonego autorytetu. * Nie wierzę, że Bóg zajmuje się grą w kości. * Pan Bóg nie gra w kości! * Religia przyszłości będzie religią kosmiczną. Powinna ona przekraczać koncepcję Boga osobowego oraz unikać dogmatów i teologii. Zawierając w sobie zarówno to, co naturalne, jak i to, co duchowe, powinna oprzeć się na poczuciu religijności wyrastającym z doświadczania wszelkich rzeczy naturalnych i duchowych jako pełnej znaczenia jedności. Buddyzm odpowiada takiemu opisowi.(...) Jeżeli istnieje w ogóle religia, która może sprostać wymaganiom współczesnej nauki, to jest nią buddyzm. * To oczywiście kłamstwo, co czytałaś o mojej religijności; kłamstwo, które jest raz po raz powtarzane. Nie wierzę w osobowego Boga i zawsze otwarcie się do tego przyznawałem. Gdybym jednak musiał znaleźć w sobie coś, co miałoby aspekt religijny, to byłaby to bezgraniczna fascynacja strukturą świata, jaką ukazuje nam nauka. * Tylko Kościół autentycznie stał na drodze Hitlerowi w jego kampanii na rzecz wyparcia prawdy. Nigdy wcześniej się Kościołem nie interesowałem, ale teraz odczuwam wielkie wzruszenie i podziw, ponieważ tylko jeden Kościół miał odwagę i upór by stać po stronie intelektualnej prawdy i duchowej wolności. Przez to jestem zmuszony przyznać, że to, czym kiedyś pogardzałem, dziś wychwalam bez powściągliwości * Apeluję do wszystkich mężczyzn i wszystkich kobiet, tych znanych i tych mniej znanych, aby ogłosili, że odmawiają odtąd jakiegokolwiek uczestnictwa w wojnie i przygotowaniach do wojny. * Człowiek, który uchyla się od służby wojskowej ze względów religijnych, jest rewolucjonistą. Postanawiając nie stosować się do obowiązującego prawa, poświęca bowiem swe osobiste interesy dla sprawy najważniejszej – dążenia do ulepszenia społeczeństwa. * Dopóki na świecie będzie istniał człowiek, będą też wojny. * Gdybym wiedział, że Niemcom nie uda się wyprodukować bomby atomowej, nie kiwnąłbym nawet palcem. * Im więcej dany kraj produkuje broni, tym mniej bezpieczny się staje – ten, kto ma broń, stanowi cel ataku. * Każdy komu drogie są wartości kultury, nie może nie być pacyfistą. * Musimy być gotowi ponosić heroiczne poświęcenie dla pokoju, tak samo jak szczerze ponosimy je na wojnie. Nie ma niczego ważniejszego i bliższego memu sercu. * Musimy (...) uczynić naszym życiowym celem doprowadzenie do tego aby wyschły źródła wojny – fabryki amunicji. * Nie wiem jaka broń będzie użyta w trzeciej wojnie światowej, ale czwarta będzie na maczugi. * Problemem naszego wieku nie jest bomba atomowa, lecz serce ludzkie. * Tak długo jak długo istnieją armie, każdy poważniejszy konflikt będzie prowadził do wojny. Pacyfizm, który nie przeciwstawia się aktywnie zbrojeniom, jest i w dalszym ciągu będzie bezsilny. * Większość ludzi żyje codziennym życiem: na wpół przestraszeni, na wpół obojętni, patrzą na tę upiorną tragikomedię, która rozgrywa się na międzynarodowej scenie. * Wojsko ten najgorszy wytwór życia stadnego, napawa mnie wstrętem; (...) owa plaga cywilizowanego świata powinna być czym prędzej zniesiona. Bohaterstwo na rozkaz, bezsensowna przemoc i cała ta obmierzła paplanina, którą nazywa się patriotyzmem – jakże serdecznie tego wszystkiego nienawidzę! * Zabicie kogoś na wojnie nie różni się niczym od popełnienia zwykłego morderstwa. * Zorganizowanej sile można przeciwstawić jedynie zorganizowaną siłą. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bym tego żałował, nie ma innego wyjścia. * Cóż za smutna epoka, w której łatwiej jest rozbić atom niż zniszczyć przesąd. * Człowiek zajmujący się nauką nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego miałby wierzyć w pewne opinie tylko dlatego, że znajdują się one w jakiejś książce.(...) Nigdy również nie uzna swych własnych wyników za prawdę ostateczną. * Czysto logiczne rozumowanie nie da nam żadnej wiedzy o realnym świecie. * Dzieci zaczynają w końcu myśleć, że Bóg jest kręgowcem w gazowym stanie skupienia. * Dzisiejszemu światu jest potrzebna nie tyle energia termojądrowa, ile raczej energia zamknięta w ludzkim sercu, którą trzeba wyzwolić. * Jaki jest sens ludzkiego życia? Każda odpowiedź na to pytanie wiąże się z religią. Można więc spytać, czy w ogóle warto je zadawać? Odpowiadam, że człowiek, który uważa życie swoje i innych istot ludzkich za bezsensowne, jest nie tylko nieszczęśliwy, ale właściwie nie zasługuje na życie. * Jest cudem, że ciekawość przeżywa typowe wykształcenie. * Jeśli coś można w ogóle zrozumieć, można to też zrozumiale wyłożyć. * Moje doznania mają naturę religijną w tym sensie, iż jestem świadomy, że umysł ludzki jest zbyt ograniczony, by głębiej wniknąć w harmonię Wszechświata, którą nazywamy „prawami natury”. * Moralność człowieka zależy od zdolności współodczuwania z innymi ludźmi, wykształcenia oraz więzi i potrzeb społecznych; żadna religia nie jest do tego potrzebna. Człowiek byłby zaiste żałosną istotą, gdyby kierował się w życiu wyłącznie strachem przed karą i nadzieją na nagrodę po śmierci. * Najpiękniejszym, co możemy odkryć, jest tajemniczość. * Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Boga, który karze i nagradza stworzone przez siebie istoty i którego zamiary wzorowane są na ludzkich – słowem – Boga, który jest odbiciem ludzkich ułomności. Nie wierzę też, by człowiek mógł przetrwać po śmierci swego ciała, choć ludzie słabego ducha wierzą w takie rzeczy, kierowani strachem lub pożałowania godnym egotyzmem. * Nie przypuszczam, aby w najbliższej przyszłości filozofia i rozum stały się wyłącznymi przewodnikami człowieka, ale dla wybranych pozostanie ona najpiękniejszym sanktuarium. * Prawda to dążenie do wyznaczenia z niewiadomej. * Prawdą jest to, co wytrzyma próbę doświadczenia. * Przeciwieństwem prawdy płytkiej jest fałsz, przeciwieństwem prawdy głębokiej może być inna głęboka prawda. * Przemyślałem jednak tę kwestię. Może jednak Bóg jest perfidny. * Przyroda skrywa swoje tajemnice, ponieważ jest wyniosła, a nie dlatego, że chce nas wywieść w pole. * Pusty żołądek nie jest dobrym doradcą politycznym. * Rzec można, że odwieczną tajemnicą świata jest jego poznawalność. * Twierdzę, że kosmiczne przeżycie religijne stanowi najsilniejszą i najszlachetniejszą pobudkę do badań naukowych. * Tylko dwie rzeczy są nieskończone: Wszechświat oraz ludzka głupota, choć nie jestem pewien co do tej pierwszej. * Uczony jest człowiekiem, który wie o rzeczach nieznanych innym i nie ma pojęcia o tym, co znają wszyscy. * Ważne jest by nigdy nie przestać pytać. Ciekawość nie istnieje bez przyczyny. Wystarczy więc, jeśli spróbujemy zrozumieć choć trochę tej tajemnicy każdego dnia. Nigdy nie trać świętej ciekawości. Kto nie potrafi pytać nie potrafi żyć. * Wiecznie niezrozumiałe w przyrodzie jest to, że można ją zrozumieć. * Wszyscy wiedzą, że czegoś nie da się zrobić, i przychodzi taki jeden, który nie wie, że się nie da, i on to właśnie robi. * Wszystko powinno się konstruować w sposób możliwie najprostszy, ale nie uproszczony. * Wyobraźnia bez wiedzy może stworzyć rzeczy piękne. Wiedza bez wyobraźni najwyżej doskonałe. * Wyobraźnia jest ważniejsza od wiedzy, ponieważ wiedza jest ograniczona. * Przyszłość należy do wyobraźni. * Przypadek – to Bóg przechadzający się incognito. * Najpiękniejsza rzecz, jakiej możemy doświadczyć, to oczarowanie tajemnicą * Naszym celem musi być wyzwolenie się... poprzez rozszerzenie kręgu współczucia na wszystkie żywe istoty i na cały cudowny świat natury. * Nic nie przyniesie większej korzyści ludzkiemu zdrowiu oraz nie zwiększy szans na przetrwanie życia na Ziemi w tak dużym stopniu jak ewolucja w kierunku diety wegetariańskiej. * Tak więc żyję bez tłuszczów, bez mięsa czy ryb, ale czyniąc tak czuję się całkiem nieźle. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że człowiek nie narodził się, aby być drapieżnikiem. * Wegetariański sposób życia, przez swoje czyste, fizyczne oddziaływanie na ludzkie zachowanie, może wpłynąć na ludzkość w najbardziej dobroczynny sposób. * Wolność nauczania i wyrażania opinii w książkach i prasie stanowi podstawę zdrowego i naturalnego rozwoju każdego społeczeństwa. * Ci ludzie coś widzieli. Nie wiem jednak, co to było i wcale mnie to nie obchodzi. * Jedynym dowodem na to, że istnieje jakaś pozaziemska inteligencja jest to, że się z nami nie kontaktują. * Człowiek szczęśliwy jest zbyt zadowolony z teraźniejszości, by oddawać się zanadto rozmyślaniom o przyszłości. * Esperanto jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem idei języka międzynarodowego. * Głównym powołaniem człowieka jest raczej służyć, niż zmuszać do posłuchu. * Grawitacja nie może być odpowiedzialna za to, że ludzie się zakochują. * Istotne problemy naszego życia nie mogą być rozwiązywane na tym samym poziomie myślenia, na jakim byliśmy, kiedy je tworzyliśmy. * Jedynym rozsądnym sposobem wychowania jest oddziaływanie własnym dobrym przykładem, a jeśli nie można inaczej – odstraszającym przykładem. * Jeśli „a” oznacza szczęście, to a=x+y+z; x – to praca, y – rozrywki, z – umiejętność trzymania języka za zębami. * Jeżeli zabałaganione biurko jest znakiem zabałaganionego umysłu, znakiem czego jest puste biurko? * Każda praca jest dobra, o ile jest dobrze wykonywana. * Każdy głupi może wiedzieć. Sedno to zrozumieć. * Kobieta powinna móc poddać się aborcji do określonego stadium zaawansowania ciąży. * Los ludzkości, jako całości, będzie taki, na jaki ona zasługuje. * Ludzie tacy jak my, wierzący w fizykę, wiedzą, że różnica między przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością jest tylko uparcie obecną iluzją. * Monotonia cichego życia pobudza umysł do twórczości. * Najcudowniejsze jest to, że wszechświat czuje. * Najpiękniejsze, co jest na świecie, to pogodne oblicze. * Największym wynalazkiem ludzkości jest procent składany. * Nie ma rzeczywistości samej w sobie, są tylko obrazy widziane z różnych perspektyw. * Nie ma złego tytoniu, tak jak nie ma brzydkich kobiet. * Nie możemy rozwiązywać problemów używając takiego samego schematu myślowego, jakim posługiwaliśmy się w trakcie ich pojawienia się. * Nie spotkałem dotąd dziewczyny, której urok nie potrzebowałby wspólnej płaszczyzny naukowej. * Nie staraj się zostać człowiekiem sukcesu, lecz człowiekiem wartościowym. * Nie wierzę w matematykę. * Owładnięty był tak mocno bezpośrednią radością z widzenia i pojmowania amor dei intellectualis Spinozy, że aż do późnego wieku patrzał na świat ciekawymi oczami dziecka, aby beztrosko cieszyć się rozumieniem powiązań. * Pokój nie może być utrzymywany siłą. Może być tylko osiągnięty przez zrozumienie. * Prawda Nas jeszcze zadziwi. * Rzeczą, którą najtrudniej w świecie zrozumieć, jest podatek dochodowy. * Są tylko dwa sposoby przejścia przez życie. Jeden, jakby nic nie było cudem, i drugi, jakby wszystko było cudem. * Sprytna osoba rozwiązuje problem. Mądra ich unika. * Świat Amerykanina jest tak wielki, jak jego gazeta. * Trudno powiedzieć, co jest prawdą, ale czasami tak łatwo rozpoznać fałsz. * Tylko wzorowanie się na wielkich i kryształowo czystych charakterach rodzi piękne idee i szlachetne czyny. * Tylko życie poświęcone innym warte jest przeżycia. * Tylko życie przeżyte dla innych jest warte zachodu. * Wszystkie wspomnienia są złudne, bo teraźniejszość nadaje im inne barwy. * Wszystko powinno być tak proste, jak to tylko możliwe, ale nie prostsze. * Wszystko, co ludzkość dotychczas uczyniła i wymyśliła, wzięło się z dążenia człowieka do zaspokojenia swych najgłębszych potrzeb i uśmierzenia bólu. * Wtedy współczułbym kochanemu Bogu. Teoria jest poprawna. * Zdrowy rozsądek to zbiór uprzedzeń nabytych do osiemnastego roku życia. * Znane są tysiące sposobów zabijania czasu, ale nikt nie wie, jak go wskrzesić. * Życie niemal na pewno ma sens. * Miłość niesie ze sobą wielkie szczęście, o wiele większe od bólu, który przynosi tęsknota. * Nasza poczta działa bez zarzutu http://www.wikicytaty.pl/ Na wolnej licencji. Ciekawostki *Albert Einstein nie wykonywał żadnych doświadczeń w swoich odkryciach. Stosował tylko wzory Matematyka 1 podręcznik • Gimnazjum nowa wersja wydawnictwo Gdańskie Wydawnictwo Oświatowe ISBN 978-83-7420-118-6. *W 1952 roku dostał stanowisko na prezydenta Izraela. Propozycji nie przyjął. Kategoria:Niemieccy uczeni